2018–19 Scottish Challenge Cup
Scotland | venue = | dates = | number_of_teams = 58 | defending = Inverness Caledonian Thistle | champions = | runnerup = | total_matches = | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = | prev_season = 2017–18 | next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 Scottish Challenge Cup, known as the IRN-BRU Cup due to sponsorship reasons, was the 28th season of the competition. The tournament takes on a similar format from the previous season with the addition of two teams from England's National League entering the competition for the first time. This will take the total number of participating clubs to 58. Thirty teams from the Scottish Championship, Scottish League One and Scottish League Two will compete, along with four teams from the Highland Football League (one eliminated in preliminary round) and four from the Lowland Football League (one eliminated in preliminary round). In addition to this, the Under-20 teams of the teams competing in the Scottish Premiership will be represented. This will be the third edition with two clubs from both Northern Ireland's NIFL Premiership and the Welsh Premier League and will be the second time that two teams from the League of Ireland will enter. The Welsh teams are The New Saints and Connah's Quay Nomads while the Northern Irish teams are Crusaders and Coleraine. The teams from the Republic of Ireland are Bohemians and Limerick. Sutton United and Boreham Wood will represent England's National League. Inverness Caledonian Thistle are the defending champions after they beat Dumbarton 1–0 in the 2018 final. Format Preliminary round |stadium=Indodrill Stadium |location=Alloa |attendance=147 |referee=Chris Graham |stack=yes }} Smith |goals2=Beagrie Campbell |penaltyscore=5–4 |penalties1=Gauld Butcher Layden Smith Duff McCabe |penalties2= Campbell Angus Christie Hay Buchan Rae |stadium=Harlaw Park |location=Inverurie |attendance=399 |referee=Mat Northcroft |stack=yes }} First round The draw for the first round was made on 26 June 2018 at 1pm live on SPFL Facebook page. North Section Draw Matches |report=Report |team2=''Forfar Athletic'' |goals1=Watson |goals2= |stadium=Almondvale Stadium |location=Livingston, Scotland |attendance= |referee=David Dickinson }} Jefferies |goals2= *F. Murray *Mackie |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties1= *Scott *Henvey *Lambert *Dow *Bradbury |penalties2= * Gullan * Stirling * Waugh * I. Murray * Allan |stadium=Dens Park |location=Dundee, Scotland |attendance=191 |referee=Chris Fordyce |id=|round=}} *Leitch |goals2=Shields |stadium=Balmoor Stadium |location=Peterhead, Scotland |attendance=496 |referee=Steven Kirkland }} |goals2= *Higginbotham *Smith |stadium=Caledonian Stadium |location=Inverness, Scotland |attendance=1,046 |referee=Alan Muir }} |goals2=McKay |stadium=Tynecastle Park |location=Edinburgh, Scotland |attendance=344 |referee=Gavin Duncan }} |goals2= *Goodfellow *Dowds *Court |stadium=Central Park |location=Cowdenbeath, Scotland |attendance=261 |referee=David Munro }} *Matthews *Nisbet |goals2=Anderson |stadium=Stark's Park |location=Kirkcaldy, Scotland |attendance=479 |referee=Grant Irvine }} *Flannigan |goals2=Hamilton |stadium=Recreation Park |location=Alloa, Scotland |attendance=332 |referee=David Lowe }} |stadium=Harlaw Park |location=Inverurie, Scotland |attendance=399 |referee=Mike Roncone }} |goals2= *I. Campbell *Callaghan |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties1= *Meggison *McManus *McKenzie *Masson *Brown |penalties2= * I. Campbell * Fotheringham * Steeves * R. Campbell * Johnston |stadium=Balmoral Stadium |location=Cove Bay, Scotland |attendance=420 |referee=Graham Beaton }} |goals2=McHardy |penaltyscore=6–7 |penalties1= *McGovern *McHardy *Sutherland *Cameron *McLeish *Lowdon *Byrne *Cooper |penalties2= * Wallace * Hamilton * Linn * McCord * Swankie * Thomson * Denholm * Gold |stadium=Borough Briggs |location=Elgin, Scotland |attendance=401 |referee=Scott Lambie }} *McMullan |goals2=Hendry |stadium=Tannadice Park |location=Dundee, Scotland |attendance=700 |referee=Colin Steven }} ;Notes Replay *McMillan *Clark *Hamilton *Watson *Thomson |penalties2= * Munro * Meechan * Whyte * Baird * Bain * Malone |stadium=Almondvale Stadium |location=Livingston, Scotland |attendance=460 |referee=David Dickinson }} South Section Draw Teams in Bold advanced to the second round. Matches |goals2=Jamieson MacPherson |stadium=Rugby Park |location=Kilmarnock, Scotland |attendance=208 |referee=Stephen Brown }} Dykes |stadium=Ochilview Park |location=Stenhousemuir, Scotland |attendance=387 |referee=Kevin Graham }} |goals2=Lewis Harrison |stadium=Forthbank Stadium |location=Stirling, Scotland |attendance=636 |referee=Euan Anderson }} *Gibson *Mortimer *Roberts *Osadolor |penalties2= * Rose * Murdoch * Shankland * Forrest |stadium=Hampden Park |location=Glasgow, Scotland |attendance=834 |referee=Greg Aitken }} *Cunningham *Hughes |goals2=McStay |stadium=New Douglas Park |location=Hamilton, Scotland |attendance=297 |referee=Chris Graham }} *Watson *Hastie |stadium=Falkirk Stadium |location=Falkirk, Scotland |attendance=150 |referee=Duncan Smith }} *Fergusson |goals2= |stadium=Galabank |location=Annan, Scotland |attendance=266 |referee=Lloyd Wilson }} *Henderson |goals2=Cunningham |stadium=Ainslie Park |location=Edinburgh, Scotland |attendance=182 |referee=Steven Reid }} *Fitzpatrick *Mbuyi-Mutombo *Melbourne |stadium=Stair Park |location=Stranraer, Scotland |attendance=480 |referee=Alan Newlands }} Russell |goals2=Oliver |stadium=Dumbarton Football Stadium |location=Dumbarton, Scotland |attendance=680 |referee=Gavin Ross }} *Carrick *McIntosh |stadium=Shielfield Park |location=Berwick-upon-Tweed, England |attendance=317 |referee=John McKendrick }} |goals2=Cennarazo |penaltyscore=5–4 |penalties1= *Winter *Malcolm *Longworth *Reid *Coll |penalties2= * Corbett * Stevenson * Smith * Herd * Maxwell |stadium=K-Park Training Academy |location=East Kilbride, Scotland |attendance=207 |referee=Duncan Williams }} Broadcasting rights The domestic broadcasting rights for the competition are held jointly by BBC Alba, S4C](for matches involving Welsh teams) and subscription channel Premier Sports. Prior to the re-format in the 2016–17 season, BBC Alba had exclusive rights. External links *Scottish Challenge Cup at the Scottish Professional Football League Category:Scottish Challenge Cup seasons Challenge Cup 3